


The Monster Within

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Asgard, F/M, SWORD (Marvel), Time Variance Authority - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Jeder scheitert daran, der zu sein, der er sein soll. Ein Mensch, ein Held, wird daran gemessen wie gut es ihm gelingt, der zu sein, der er ist. Diese Wahrheit muss Loki nun begreifen. Nach dem letzten Kampf gegen Thanos, war die Aufgabe der ursprünglichen Avengers getan. Als Teil der neuen Avengers, unter ihn Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Sam, Carol und Stephen, muss Loki sich der Erde unter Beweis stellen. Gemeinsam mit SWORD müssen die Avengers sich ein neuem, unbekannter Feind stellen und ihn aufhalten, bevor es zu spät ist.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prolog

Thanos Armee wird an einen Ort zusammen gerufen, darunter die Kinder von Thanos, Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders und die Chitauri Gorillas. Als Steve sieht, wie die Armee auf die Erde herabsteigt, steht er langsam wieder auf. Mit wilder Entschlossenheit zieht er seinen gebrochenen Schild an seinen Arm und stellt sich allein gegen Thanos riesige Armee. Plötzlich kommt ein Knistern durch sein Funkgerät.

„Hey, Cap, hörst du mich?“, Steve bleibt auf der Stelle stehen und sieht sich um.

„Cap, es ist Sam. Kannst du mich hören?“, fragte Sam. Hinter Steve beginnt sich ein gelb-goldenes Portal zu bilden.

„Zu deiner Linken.“, Steve schaut nach hinten und sieht das Portal bei seiner linken Seite. Drei Figuren treten durch das Portal: Okoye, Shuri und Black Panther, vollständig wiederbelebt und kampfbereit. Steve und die wiederbelebten Wakandaner sehen sich an, als Sam in seiner Falcon-Rüstung von oben heraus fliegt. Dabei öffnen sich Dutzende weiterer Portale rund um das Schlachtfeld. Durch eines tritt Doktor Strange herausw. Zu ihm gesellen sich Drax, Mantis, Star Lord und Spider-Man. Jeder sieht verwirrt und voller Ehrfurcht zu, wie immer mehr Helden aus allen Ecken des Universums eintreffen, die alle von ihren eigenen Armeen unterstützt werden, darunter Black Panther und seine Wakandan-Armee, Valkyrie und die Asgardianer, Wong und die Meister der mystischen Mächte und mehrere Ravager Schiffe. Unter den Helden sind Bucky, Groot, Scarlet Witch, the Wasp und Pepper Potts als Rescue ankommen.

„Sind das alle?“, fragt Doctor Strange Wong.

„Was, du wolltest mehr?“, fragt Wong, ein Portal öffnet sich hinter den beiden.

„Ja, ich wollte mehr.“, erklärt Strange mit einem schlauen grinsen im Gesicht und hebt seinen Finger, „Um genau zu sein einen mehr.“

Wong ist verwirrt und dreht sich um, das innere des Portals war dunkel und es war nur wenig zu erkennen. Zuerst sah man zwei schwarze Lederstiefel, die aus dem Portal traten. Schließlich war die Person aus dem Portal getreten.

„Loki?“

„Habt ihr mich vermisst?“, sagt er und lächelte ungewöhnlich freundlich und viele der Avengers waren verwirrt. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für Fragen Giant-Man taucht mit Professor Hulk, War Machine und Rocket aus den Trümmern der Avengers-Einrichtung auf. Die Avengers, Guardians, Wakandaner, Asgardianer und Ravagers nehmen Kampfpositionen ein. Alle Helden stehen Thanos Streitkräften vereint gegenüber.

„AVENGERS!“, schreit Steve und ruft Mjolnir herbei, „Sammeln.“

Thor macht einen Schlachtruf, ebenso wie Black Panther und die Helden als sie angreifen. Thanos hebt sein Schwert und zeigt auf die Avengers und befiehlt seiner Armee, ebenfalls anzugreifen. Dann kollidieren die beide Seiten. Steve nimmt Stormbreaker, aber Thor fliegt zu ihm.

„Nein, nein, gib mir ihn. Du kriegst den Kleinen.“, sagt Thor und die beiden tauschen ihre Waffen.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Bruder.“, sagt Loki lachend hinter ihm, „Aber du bist dicker geworden.“, Thor dreht sich fassungslos zu ihm um.

„L-Loki?“, fragt Thor ungläubig. Er ging ein wenig auf ihn zu. Thor blieb jedoch auf Abstand, zu viel Angst, dass Loki einfach so verschwinden könnte, „Bist du es wirklich?“

„Ja Bruder. Ich bin es.“, bestätigt Loki. Thor zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

„Wie kann das sein? Du warst tot, Thanos hat dich getötet.“, fragt Thor, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Loki.

„Bruder, ich denke, es ist momentan nicht der richtige Ort oder die richtige Zeit.“, sagt Loki und zog sich aus Thors Umarmung zurück, „Jetzt ist die Zeit Thanos für all das was er mir und all den anderen angetan hat büßen zu lassen.“, Loki lächelte Thor an, bevor die beiden Brüder sich in den Kampf gegen Thanos stürzten.

Als der Handschuh an Thanos vorbei kam, greift er T'Challa an, wird aber von Wanda gestoppt, die voller Wut über den Verlust von Vsion ist.

„Du hast mir alles genommen.“, sagt Wanda voller Wut.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer du bist.“, erklärt Thanos desinteressiert.

„Das wirst du.“, mit ihren Kräften lässt Wanda einige der Trümmer von dem Boden hoch schweben und versucht, Thanos damit zu besiegen. Thanos versucht Wanda mit seinem Doppelklingenschwert zu töten, aber Wanda schiebt es zur Seite. Sie benutzt dann ihre Kräfte, um Thanos in seiner Rüstung zu erdrücken.

„Feuert Regen!“, schrie Thanos.

„Aber Sir, unsere Truppen!“, appelliert Corvus Glaive.

„Tu es einfach!“

Die Raumschiffkanonen fangen an, auf die Avengers zu schießen und schleudern Wanda weg. Als zwei Arme sich im Flug um sie schlossen. Wanda öffnete ihre Augen und sah Vision. Er landet auf dem Boden und stellt Wanda sanft auf den Boden. Vorsichtig Berührt sie seine Wange.

„Vis?“, fragt sie ungläubig und betrachtete die Stelle vor zuvor der Gedankenstein war, war nun nur noch die Metall Platte. Der Feuerregen hatte unbemerkt aufgehört.

„Wanda.“

„Ich möchte euer Wiedersehen nicht stören, aber der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei.“, erklärt Pepper hinter den beiden und flog weg. Vision nickt Verständnisvoll zu Wanda. Sie drückt einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen und flog hinter Rescue her.

Wanda kommt an neben Peter an. Valkyrie fliegt auf ihrem Pegasus dazu.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, erklärt Wanda.

„Sie hat Hilfe.“, sagt Okoye.

Pepper landet neben Okoye, gefolgt von Mantis, Shuri, the Wasp, Gamora und Nebula. Thanos Armee greift an, während die Frauen Carol Danvers helfen, durch die Outrider, Sakaarans und Chitauri zu kommen. Carol Danvers fliegt dann mit dem Handschuh auf den Van zu, fliegt an Feinden vorbei und feindliche Blockaden, die sie mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Weg räumt. Als Thanos dies sieht, rennt er zu Carol, wird aber von Pepper, Shuri und the Wasp gestoppt. Nachdem Thanos Carol an ihm vorbei fliegen gesehen hat, wirft er sein Doppelschwert auf den Van, zerstört ihn und den Quanten-Tunnel, wirft Danvers nach hinten und verliert den Griff um den Handschuh, der zu Boden fällt. In der letzten Momenten um den Iron Gauntlet besiegt Stark einen von Thanos Verbündeten und sieht den Gauntlet. Er rennt, um ihn zu bekommen, sieht aber Thanos, als er ihn plötzlich angreift. Thanos schlägt Stark weg und schlägt ihn nieder. Dann kommt Thor mit Stormbreaker und Mjolnir an, um mit Unterstützung von Captain America und Loki, Thanos Arm festzuhalten. Thanos überwältigt sie jedoch und schlägt sie Thor und Steve bewusstlos und schleudert Loki über das Schlachtfeld. Carol schlägt ihn, aber Thanos packt sie am Arm und schleudert sie weg. Thanos zieht den Handschuh an, Gammastrahlung von den Steinen, die ihn verbrennen. Thanos versucht mit den Fingern zu schnippen, aber Carol Danvers steht wieder auf und hält seine Finger davon ab zu schnippen. Thanos stößt sie an den Kopf, aber es tut nichts. Gerade als Carol Danvers die Oberhand gewinnt, indem sie hoch fliegt und Thanos auf die Knie zwingt, zieht Thanos den Kraftstein aus dem Handschuh und benutzt ihn in seiner freien Hand, um Carol Danvers wegzuschlagen. Stark sieht Strange fragend an, der einfach einen Finger hebt und ihn daran erinnert, dass der eine Sieg über Thanos, den er vorausgesehen hat, jetzt in Gefahr ist. Stark nickt. Thanos legt den Kraftstein zurück in den Handschuh und schreit von der Gammastrahlung, die durch ihn strömt, bis Stark einen letzten Angriff auf Thanos ausführt und am Handschuh zieht, bevor Thanos ihn wegschlägt.

„Ich bin unvermeidlich.“, sagt Thanos und ist sich siegessicher, als er mit den Fingern schnippt. Doch als nichts passiert außer einem metallischen „Klirren“. Dreht er seine Hamd und erkannte, dass die Infinity Stones fehlen. Tony hob seine Hand und die Steine fügten sich auf seinem eigenen Handschuh ein. Die Gammastrahlung strömt durch ihn, zu Thanos Schock.

„Und ich bin Iron Man.“, Tony schnippt mit einem lauten „CLANG“ und einem blendenden weißen Blitz mit den Fingern. Rocket schießt auf einen Leviathan und bevor sie ihn verschlingt, zerfällt sie in Asche. Der schwarze Orden beginnt zu Asche zu zerfallen. T’Challa und Quill sehen sich überrascht um. Steve sieht erschöpft zu und weiß, dass sie gewonnen haben. Thanos sieht sich entsetzt um und sieht, wie seine gesamte Armee zerfällt in Staub zerfällt. Er sieht Loki an, der ihn nur anstarrt. Thanos setzt sich und trauert, bevor er langsam selbst zu Staub zerfällt.

Die Kraft der gesamten Energie des Handschuhs hat Tonys gesamte rechte Seite tödlich verletzt. Er stolpert ein wenig, bevor sein Körper neben einem Haufen Trümmer zusammenbricht. Rhodey landet in seiner Nähe und geht zu Tony, seinem langjähriger Kollege und Freund. Peter kommt und sieht Tony auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen.

„Mister Stark?“, er rennt zu seinem gefallenen Mentor. In seinen Augen bilden sich Tränen, „Hey… Mr. Stark? Können Sie mich hören? Ich bin es Peter. Hey. Wir haben gewonnen, Mr. Stark…Wir haben gewonnen, Mr. Stark. Wir haben gewonnen. Sie haben es geschafft, Sir. Du hast es geschafft.“, Peter kniet nieder. Tony reagiert nicht. Peter bricht zusammen und umarmt ihn.

„Es tut mir leid…Tony…“, sagt Peter. Peter wird sanft zur Seite geführt, um zu trauern. Pepper sitzt vor dem verblassenden Iron Man.

„Hey.“, sagt Pepper. Tony kann seinen Kopf kaum bewegen, schafft es aber, Pepper in die Augen zu sehen]

„Hey, Pep ..“, sagt Tony leise. Pepper legt ihre Hand auf Tonys Arc-Reactor und Tony legt seine Hand auf ihre. Pepper sieht sich Tonys tödliche Verletzungen genau an. Pepper kniet neben ihn nieder.

„FRIDAY?“

„Wichtige Lebensfunktionen kritisch“, erklärt die leblosen Stimme. Tony lächelt mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich kann helfen“, alle drehen sich zu Loki um, „Bitte, lasst mich helfen.“

Pepper nickt und lässt Loki an seinen Platz. Loki kniet neben Tony nieder. Er legt seine Hand auf Tony‘s Brust und schließt seine Augen. Grüne Seidr umhüllt Tonys Körper und fließt durch ihn hindurch. Die Magie verschwindet in der Luft und Loki steht auf.

„Ich kann nichts für ihn tun…“, sagt Loki traurig, als Tony einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt, „Er ist immer noch sein nerviges selbst.“

Die Avengers atmen erleichtert auf und sinken auf ihre Knie. Bruce eilt auf Tony zu, um ihn ärztlich zu untersuchen.

Pepper eilt auf Loki zu und bevor er reagieren kann, umarmt sie ihn. Zuerst war Loki eingefroren, doch dann umarmt er sie zurück.

„Danke. Tony und ich haben eine vier Jahre alte Tochter, durch dich wird er sie aufwachsen sehen können.“, sagt Pepper bevor sie zu Tony geht. Ein seltsames Gefühl des Stolzes durchfuhr ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	2. Kapitel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitte schreibt in die Kommentaren was ihr von dem Kapitel denkt!

„Thor, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen“, tobt Loki und lief mit großen Schritten in den Besprechungsraum, „Du willst wirklich, dass ich mit diesen Idioten zusammen arbeite? Was erwartest du von mir.“  
„Also diese Idioten sind mit im Raum und können dich sehr gut hören, Loki“, sagt Stark, seine rechter Arm war in einer Schlinge um sein Hals, rote Narben waren sowohl quer über seiner rechten Gesichsthälfte als auch über seinem Hals, obwohl die Verbrennung der Gammerstrahlung langsam zu heilen begannen, waren sie immer noch sehr gut sichtbar. Tony isst eine weitere Goji-Beere aus der Tüte, bevor er die Öffnung zu Loki dreht, der ihn seinen Blick immer noch auf ihn gerichtet hat, „Möchte du eine Goji-Beere.“  
Loki schnappt ihm die Tüte aus den Händen. Er aß eine der Beeren und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Ein schelmisches Grinsen kroch auf seine Lippen.  
„Loki, was auch immer du vorhast, lass es.“, warnt Tony ihn, „Ich warne dich.“  
„Was ist wenn ich dich nicht fürchte?“ fragt er Tony rein rhetorisch und sah ihn an. Loki ließ die Tüte in grünem Rauch vor Tony’s Augen verschwinden.  
„Ein einfaches Nein zu den Beeren hätte auch gereicht.“, sagt Tony zu Loki und stand von seinem Platz auf, „Tot warst du mir lieber, Ziegenpeter.“  
„Nun zu deinem Glück bin ich nicht tot, den wenn ich es wäre, hättest du deinen kleinen Blip garantiert nicht überlebt. Nur mir ist zu verdanken, dass deine Tochter nicht ohne ihren Vater aufwachsen muss“, sagt Loki leicht wütend.  
„Thor muss deine Informationen aufgefrischt haben“, versucht Tony zu raten und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Thor, „Doch so sehr ich es hasse zuzugeben, da es meine letzte Packung Goji-Beeren war, du hast recht und dafür werde ich dir auf ewig etwas schuldig sein und nun, da wir, wie es aussieht, zusammen arbeiten werden, wenn auch nicht aktiv. Ich bin nur der Kerl der alles bezahlt. Ist es wohlmöglich besser, wenn hier Frieden herrscht.“  
„Tony, ich denke es ist Zeit nach Hause zu fahren wenn wir bis es dunkel wird da sein wollen. Morgan und Happy warten sicherlich bereits.“, erklärt Pepper als sie die Tür des Raums öffnete und zu der kleinen Gruppe stieß. Pepper sah Loki und Loki an und nach einem Moment wendet Pepper ihren Blick zurück zu Tony mit einem Lächeln, „Außerdem ist es besser, wenn wir den beiden ein wenig Raum zum Reden geben.“  
Pepper stützt Tony leicht, da er immer noch ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen war als die Beiden den Raum verlassen. Loki zu den Fenstern im Raum und sah auf die belebte Stadt, die unter seinen Füßen weiterging, ohne, dass auch nur einer der Personen hochsah. Würden die Midgardianer ihm je vergeben für das was er getan hatte? Oder ihn irgendwann ohne Vorurteile sehen können? Es mag sein, dass er genug gelitten und verloren hat, aber war es genug um die Vergebung von ihnen zu erlangen?  
„Bruder, es bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als mit den neuen Avengers zusammen zu arbeiten, es ist endweder das oder Gefangenschaft in einer Zelle in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängniss von SWORD und ich denke du hast genug davon, deine Zeit im Gefängnis zu verbringen. Du musst verstehen, Loki, hier auf Midgard wirst du immer noch als Kriegsverbrecher von vielen gesehen. Ein Teil der Avengers zu sein, würde helfe dein Ansehen auf Midgard zu verbessern.“  
„Und du, Thor? Was wirst du tun?“, fragt Loki, als er sein Kopf schief legt und verschränkt seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Rocket hat mir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit angeboten. Ich habe beschlossen das Angebot anzunehmen und mit den Guardians gehen. Den weißt du, Bruder, durch all das“, sagt Thor, als er eine Kreisbewegung durch den Raum macht. Loki erkannte, dass er die Situation mit Thanos meinte, „Habe ich erkannt, solange ich vorgebe jemand zu sein, der ich einfach nicht bin, kann ich mein Glück nicht finden. Ich muss endlich der sein, der ich bin und ich hoffe, dass es dir ebenfalls gelingen wird. “  
„Und Asgard? Was wird aus Asgard? Sie brauchen einen König.“, Loki runzelt die Stirn.  
„Nun Brunhilde wird es leiten…“, erklärt Thor gelassen und zuckt mit den Schultern. Loki öffnet sein Mund, um zu protestieren, dass Thor ihr den Thron überlassen will, doch bevor Loki auch nur ein Ton sagen könnte, hob Thor seine Hand und brach Loki zum Schweigen, „Doch nur solange bis du dich hier auf Midgard bewiesen hast. Sobald du das geschaft hast, wirst du König von Asgard werden.“  
„Bist du dir damit sicher?“, Loki taumelt zurück, als hätte jemand ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoß nach hinten geschubst.  
„Ja.“,sagt Thor und man konnte die Überzeugung seiner Worte in seiner Stimme hören, „Du bist und warst der geborene König, Loki. Ich würde niemanden sonst das Wohlergehen Asgard außer dir anvertrauen. Du weißt was es heißt zu herrschen, wie ich es nie könnte und ich bin daran gescheitert. “, sagt Thor und fast Loki sanft an seinen Schulter, „Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst. Sei der Mann von dem ich weiß, dass du es bist.“  
„Ich werde deinen Optimismus vermissen, wer außer du würde an mich glauben?“, fragt er niedergeschlagen und senkt sein Blick auf den Boden. Die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.  
„Mutter. Mutter sagte es mir.“, Loki hob sein Blick und sah Thor mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck an. Thor lächelte leicht, „Als ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin, traf ich auf Mutter. Sie hat das gute in dir gesehen und bis zum letzten Atemzug an dich geglaubt. Loki, ich kann deine Situation verstehen. Und ich weiß, dass das alles werde ideal noch einfach ist, aber es ist der einzige Weg, Bruder, wie du allen das Guten in dir zeigen kannst, dass du nicht die selbe Person bist wie vor elf Jahren. Das du an deinen Fehlern gewachsen bist, dich verändert hast.“  
„Die Asgardianer werden mich nie als ihren König akzeptieren nach meiner kleinen Scharade als Odin.“, Loki ging zu einem der Stühle an dem Tisch. Er zog einen der Stühle zu sich, die Stuhlbeine kratzen über den Boden.  
„Ich bin anderer Meinung , du wärst überrascht, was Menschen alles vergeben können, wenn du ihn zeigst, dass du es verdienst und du hast fünf Jahre Zeit, ihre Meinung über dich zu ändern.“, Thor lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Ganze fünf Jahre?“, fragt Loki und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Er legt sein Kopf niedergeschlagen in seine Hände und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare. Er sah erneut zu Thor auf, „Du erwartest, das ich fünf Jahre hier lebe?“  
„Loki, ich glaube wenn du dich gut bei den neuen Avengers integrierst, wird SWORD die fünf Jahre verkürzen und du kannst vielleicht schon in weniger als einem halben Jahr nach New Asgard kommen und kannst dein rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron einnehmen.“, sagt Thor, „Außerdem solltest du deine Haare schneiden.“  
„Ehehh! Sollte ich?“, fragt Loki lachend, „Nun wer wird in dem neuen Avengers-Team an meiner Seite kämpfen?“  
„Lass mich dir das Team vorstellen.“, Thor öffnete die Tür und ging mit Loki durch den Flur in ein größeres Zimmer, das aussah wie ein Wohnzimmer. Als Loki und Thor den Raum betraten, standen die Avengers von ihrem Platz auf und drehten sich zu den beiden Brüdern um. Das Team bestand aus: Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Carol Danvers und Doctor Strange.  
„Avengers, das ist Loki“, erklärt Thor.  
„Ich denke, dass wir viel Spaß haben werden“, sagt Loki schelmisch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	3. Kapitel 2

Loki erscheint unerwartet hinter dem schwarzen Orden und scheint fröhlich, „Wenn ich etwas einwerfen könnte … wenn ihr zur Erde geht, benötigt ihr vielleicht einen Führer. Ich habe ein wenig Erfahrung in dieser Terrain.“  
„Wenn du Fehlererfahrungen meinst.“, erklärt Thanos unbeeindrucktm  
„Ich betrachte Erfahrung als Erfahrung. Allmächtiger Thanos, ich … Loki … Prinz von Asgard …“, Loki sieht Thor bedeutungsvoll an, „Odinson … der rechtmäßige König von Jotunheim … Gott des Unheils … schwöre hiermit meine unsterbliche Treue.“  
Thor blinzelte verwirrt und bemerkt, dass ein Dolch in Lokis Hand erscheint. Loki macht sich bereit, stößt blitzschnell nach oben und versucht, Thanos zu erstechen, wird aber durch die Kraft des Raumsteins eingefroren, bevor der Dolch Thanos treffen konnte.  
„Unsterblich? Du solltest deine Worte sorgfältiger wählen.“, Thanos dreht Loki mit der rechten Hand den Dolch aus der Hand, ergreift dann Lokis Hals mit dem Handschuh und hebt ihn auf Augenhöhe. Loki kämpft und tritt, als seine Kehle zusammengedrückt wird. Thanos nimmt Augenkontakt mit Thor auf, bevor er seine Kraft auf Lokis Nacken erhöht.  
Schließlich gibt Loki den Kampf gegen Thanos auf, „Du wirst … niemals … ein Gott sein.“ Thanos zerquetscht Lokis Nacken und tötet ihn dadurch.  
“NEIN!“, schreit Thor gedämpft.  
Thanos geht zu Thor hinüber und lässt Lokis leblosen Körper vor Thor fallen.  
„Diesmal keine Auferstehung.“, Thanos hebt den Handschuh, sendet violettes Kraftfeuer durch die Überreste des Raumschiffs und benutzt den Raumstein, um sich mit dem Schwarzen Orden weg zu teleportieren.  
„Nein … Loki …“, Thor wird aus seinen Fesseln befreit. Er kriecht zu Lokis Körper und legt seinen Kopf auf Lokis Brust und vergießt Tränen für alles, was er verloren hat. Das Schiff explodiert gemeinsam mit Loki und Thor…  
Loki erwacht erschrocken und setzt sich in einer schnellen Bewegung im Bett auf. Der Dunst des Schlafes liegt noch schwer auf ihm. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus seinem Gesicht. Der Himmel färbte sich gelb-gold und vertrieb langsam die dunkle Nacht, als Loki zu seinem Fenster sah. Er erkannte, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen war. Nachdem er von den Toten zurück gekehrt war, wie soviel Millionen im Universum, waren Alpträume für Loki alltäglich geworden. Er fragte sich, ob die Menschen, die sein Schicksal geteilt hatten von den Toten zurück zu kehren, die selben Qualen teilten. Doch vielleicht war es auch nur seine Strafe, den Preis, den nur er bezahlen musste, um am Leben zu sein. Nach einer Weilen schaffte es Loki die quälenden Gedanken, die ihn Beschäftigten, beiseite zu schieben und zog die samtgrüne Bettdecke beiseite. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand, seine Füße berührten den kalten schwarzen Boden und wäre er kein Eisriese, würde die Kälte ihn stören. Loki ließ seinen Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen. Es mag sein, dass dieser Raum seinen Gemächern in Asgard nicht annähernd ähnelte, aber selbst Loki musste zugeben, dass es nicht so schlimm war im Avengers-Tower, zu leben wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte. Loki wandte seinen Blick auf seine linke Hand hinunter und schloss seine Augen für ein Moment. Als er den Schein seines Aussehens, der ihm von Odin als Neugeborener auferlegt wurde, verblassen ließ, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Loki öffnete, nach kurzem zögern, seine Augen und studierte seine blaue Hand genau, Markierungen verliefen entlang seiner Hand. Er stand von seinem Bett auf und ging quer durch den Raum zu dem dunklen Holzspiegel, der in der Ecke in seinem Zimmer stand. Seine Augenfarbe war blutrot statt des üblichen Grüns seiner Augen und blaue Markierungen verliefen auf seinem Gesicht. Markierungen, die seine Herkunft zeigten. Die blauen Markierungen auf seiner blauen Haut verliefen quer über sein Hals, seiner Arme und über seine ganzen Brust. Loki ging vorsichtig näher an den Spiegel heran. Er hob seine Hand hoch zu dem Spiegel und drückte seine flache Handinnenfläche dagegen. Der Spiegel begann in wenigen Sekunden einzufrieren und als er vollständig mit Eis bedeckt war, nahm er seine Hand von der Spiegelfläche. Loki wartete bis der Spiegel vollständig aufgetaut war bevor er seine Eisriesen-Gestalt, seine wahres Aussehen, wieder verbarg. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ließ er ein dunkelgrünes kurzärmeliges T-Shirt über seinem muskulösen Oberkörper erscheinen. Loki wusste, dass er wohlmöglich keinerlei ruhigen Schlaf nach dem Albtraum finden würde. Training würde ihm nicht schaden und vielleicht ihm gegen seine Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf beschäftigten, helfen wird. Er erinnert sich, dass er bei dem Rundgang durch den Tower, mit Thor, ein internes Sportstudio bemerkt hatte.  
Loki schnippt mit den Fingern, als er das Studio betrat und schaltete dadurch mit seiner Seidr das Licht an. Er blickt durch das Studio und betrachtet die verschiedenen Sportgeräte. Loki entdeckt einen Boxsack in der Ecke hängen und ging durch das Studio dorthin. Er schlug in den Boxsack, erst ein Schlag, dann härter, schneller und öfters, als würde er dadurch Erinnerungen verdrängen. Loki’s Schläge werden härter. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag trifft er den Boxsack und schleudert ihn aus der Verankerung über den Boden des Studios.  
„Was hältst du davon mit etwas Lebenden zu kämpfen.“, Loki dreht sich um und sah, dass Bucky hinter ihm im Türrahmen stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Warum bist du so früh wach?“, fragt Loki, als er versucht zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Ich denke der Grund, der uns beide vom Schlaf abhält ist ein und der selbe.“  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit mir mithalten kannst?“, fragt Loki und lächelt.  
„Mit dir? Alle male.“  
🐍  
Bucky schlug unerwartet zu als Loki die geballte Faust von Bucky fing. Bucky und Loki kämpfen weiter. Loki packt Bucky‘s rechten Arm und steckt ihn hinter sich.  
„Wer gewinnt?“, fragt Sam, als er sich neben Stephan auf die Sitzbank setzt. Wanda bot ihm etwas von dem Popcorn aus der Schüssel an. Sam aß etwas von dem Popcorn und verfolgte gespannt den Kampf.  
„Ich wette auf Bucky.“, sagt Stephan.  
Loki drückt Bucky zurück. Die Beiden kämpft weiter. Loki schlägt Bucky ins Gesicht und ließ ihn nach hinten fallen. Bucky sprang hoch, bevor er sein Bein unter Loki’s Beinen entlang fegt, was dazu führte, dass Loki sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Bucky versucht Loki, der auf dem Boden lag, zu treten, aber er rollt sich unter ihm weg und stand in einem schnellen Sprung hinter Bucky auf. Loki schlug ihn in den Rücken und ließ ihn nach vorne stolpern.  
„Ich bin Team Loki.“, sagt Wanda und aß weiter Popcorn.  
„Na gut, ich bin ebenfalls in Loki’s Team.“, erklärt Sam und lehnt sich zurück, als er den Kampf beobachtet.  
„Vis?“, fragt Wanda, den bis jetzt Stillen Vision.  
„Obwohl ich mich eigentlich an so etwas nicht beteilige, muss ich dir widersprechen, Wanda. Bucky scheint ganz klar im Vorteil zu sein.“, erklärt Vision sachlich. Bucky landet einen Tritt in Loki’s Seite. Schläge gingen zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
„Was muss das verlierer Team tun?“, fragt Stephen und verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust.“  
„Zwei Wochen den Putzplan übernehmen.“, sagt Wanda ohne den Blick vom Kampf zu nehmen.  
„Klingt fair. Deal.“, stimmt Stephan zu. Bucky‘s Fuß verbindet sich mit Loki‘s Gesicht und lässt ihn fast auf den Boden fallen. Loki’s Hände drehten Barnes Handgelenke und Arme, so dass er sich ein Moment nicht bewegen konnte. Mit einem Tritt nach hinten bring Bucky Loki dazu seinen Griff zu lockern und kann sich befreien.  
„Seit wann geht das?“, fragt Carol verwirrt, als sie in das Fitnessstudio dazu kam. Sam schaute auf die Uhr.  
„Seit ungefähr anderthalb Stunden.“  
„Und keiner von euch geht dazwischen? “, fragt Danvers.  
„Nee.“, sagten Sam, Wanda und Stephen einstimmig, lediglich Vision antwortet nicht, als er den Kampf weiterhin gespannt verfolgt. Bucky versucht mit seinem Metallarm Loki’s Kopf zu treffen, doch Loki duckt sich und trat Barnes in die rechte Seite, das ließ ihn ein wenig zurücktaumeln. Unerwartet traf ein orangener Protonstrahl die Beiden während ihres Kampfes und riss sie von ihren Füßen und schleuderte Loki und Bucky rückwärts quer durch das Studio auf ihre Rücken. Loki hob angestrengt seinen Kopf, um zu sehen was passiert ist und sah in die Richtung von wo aus der Protonstrahl geschossen wurde. Carol lächelt die Beiden triumphierend, als ihre Fäuste zum normal Zustand zurückkehrten.  
„Nun wenn ihr mit euren…kleinen Vergleich fertig seit. Wir haben eine Mission.“, erklärt Danvers. Sie nahm noch ein wenig Popcorn von Wanda, bevor sie aus dem Raum ging.  
„Also ist kein Team der Gewinner.“, erklärt Sam enttäuscht. Er stand auf und ging hinter Carol her.  
„Laut meiner Berechnungen werden wir noch viel davon zusehen haben.“, erklärt Vision sachlich. Als Vision mit Wanda und Stephan den Raum verließen. Loki und Bucky haben sich währenddessen immer noch nicht vom Boden aufgestanden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	4. Kapitel 3

„Okay Team! Aufgepasst.“, sagt Carol, als sie in die Mitte des Quinjets ging, das Team versammelt sich im Kreis um sie herum, „Die Mission ist einfach: befreien und abrücken. Eine uns unbekannte Terrororganisation hat neun Geiseln genommen. Darunter vier Wissenschaftler und zwei Techniker. Es ist wichtig, auf gar keinen Fall, die Mission oder die Geiseln zu gefährdet. Es ist unsere erste Mission als Team, wir müssen den Menschen beweisen, dass sie uns vertrauen können. Irgendwelche Fragen?“, Carol geht zu der rechten Seite neben der Rampe des Jets und drückt den kleinen roten Knopf, damit sich die Rampe öffnete. Sam geht zum Rand und sah hinaus, bevor er sein kleine Falcon-Jetpack Drohne startet und fliegt zu der kleinen Festung. Er drückt einen kleinen Knopf an der linken Seite seiner Brille.   
„Röntgen.“, sagt Sam, seiner Drohne beginnt das Gebäude zu scannen, „Ich zähle zehn Soldaten und neun Geiseln im Gebäude. Auf dem Dach sind fünf Scharfschützen.“  
„Also gut. Macht euch bereit. Wir gehen auf Tiefflug. Zu landen wäre zu gefährlich und würde uns höchstwahrscheinlich verraten.“, erklärt Carol, bevor sie lächelte, „Versucht mitzuhalten.“  
Die Protonenenergie breitet sich auf ihrer Fäuste und ihre Energie bedeckt schließlich ihrem gesamten Körper. Als sie ihre Energie vollständig entfacht hatte, flog sie mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus dem Quinjet. Wanda begann ebenfalls zu schweben und rote Magie umschlossen sie, bevor sie hinterher flog. Sam’s Flügel bereiteten sich aus und er flog hinaus aus dem Jet. Vision und Stephan folgten ebenfalls.   
Wanda kommt an und über das Dach fliegt und in den Hof. Sie übernimmt die Kontrolle über einen Soldaten und hebt ihn nach oben.   
„Sam.“, sagt Wanda. Sam fliegt an Wanda vorbei und fängt den Soldaten auf einem seiner Flügel. Der Quinjet hat zum Tiefflug angesetzt. Bucky steckt das Magazin in sein Gewehr und entsichert es, während Loki zwei goldene Dolche mit grünem Griff in seinen Händen erscheinen lässt.   
„Nun ich denke es ist Zeit. Sonst verpassen wir noch den ganzen Spaß.“, erklärt Bucky und klopft Loki auf die Schulter, bevor sie aus dem Jet springen. Sam fliegt währenddessen auf ein Dach, er dreht sich und benutzt seine Flügel, um Schüsse abzuwehren. Stephan fliegt auf das Dach auf dem Sam stand und nahm die zwei Soldaten, die Sam beschossen haben aus dem Spiel. Während Vision und Carol nach und nach über die Dächer fliegen und im Flug die restlichen Scharfschützen auf den Dächern ausschalten. Ein feindlicher Jet nährt sich Carol und Vision, als er beginnt das Team zu beschießen. Carol und Vision blickten sich an und flogen in die Richtung des Jets, um ihn zu zerstören. Wanda benutzt ihre Kräfte, um Bucky hoch und durch das Fenster zu heben. Er schleudert einen der Soldaten, die auf ihn zu schießen begonnen, durch eins der Fenster. Sam sprang von dem Dach und fing den Soldaten im Flug auf, während Bucky einen weiteren Soldaten im Nahkampf ausschaltet. Loki tritt eine Tür im Untergeschoss des Gebäudes auf, bevor er einen der Soldaten entdeckt, er versteckt sich hinter einer Säule, um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Loki ändert sein Aussehen in einen der Soldaten und trat hinter der Säule hervor.   
„Der Captain fordert deine Anwesenheit.“, erklärt Loki gelassen, als er sich dem Soldaten nährt.   
„Nun da ist nur ein Problem dabei.“, sagt der Soldat, als er sich zu ihm dreht.   
„Das wäre?“, fragt Loki verwirrt und legt sein Kopf schief. Der Soldat hob seine Waffe und richtete sie auf Loki.   
„Ich bin der Captain.“, Loki schnappt sich den Lauf des Gewehrs und dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Soldaten. Bevor er das Magazin der Waffe entfernt und dem Soldaten mit dem Ellenbogen in sein Gesicht schlägt. Der Soldat fällt bewusstlos nach hinten um.   
Loki schlich durch das Gebäude, auf der Suche nach seinem restlichen Team und den Geiseln. Er blickt leicht über seine rechte Schulter und bemerkt eine Bewegung in einer der Ecken. Es war nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass er verfolgt wurde, die Person war sichtbar ungeübte darin. Loki macht den Anschein etwas zu untersuchen, als die Person näher an ihn heran trat. In einer schnellen Bewegung dreht er sich um und versucht die Person mit dem Dolch zu treffen. Doch er wird gebloggt, sein rechten Arm wird gepackt und hinter ihn gestreckt. Die Person versucht Loki gegen die Wand. Loki lockert seinen Griff auf sein Dolch und lässt ihn aus seiner Hand rutschten. Er wirft seinen Kopf nach hinten und bricht der Person dadurch die Nase. Die Person taumelt deshalb nach hinten und lässt den Griff auf Loki’s Arm locker. Als er sich zu der Person wendet, ist sie gebückt und hält sich die gebrochene Nase. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Durch eine Kapuze, die das Gesicht verdeckt, konnte Loki nicht erkennen wer die Person war. Gerade als Loki die Kapuze entfernen wollte, sprach die Person, ein Mann, „Das ist erst der Anfang.“  
„Von was?“, fragt Loki verwirrt und ging näher an die Person heran. Blitzschnell schoss die Person hoch und verabreichte ihm eine Spritze mit einer unbekannten feuerroten Flüssigkeit. Loki zieht die Spritze heraus bevor sie vollständig entleert war. Die Person warf eine Rauchbombe und trat Loki in die Brust. Loki stolpert nach hinten. Der Mann nutzte die Ablenkung, um zu flüchten. Durch den Rauch der Rauchbombe, hustet Loki. Er wusste, dass er diese Person verfolgen musste, da sie wichtige Informationen zu haben schien, die für SWORD hilfreich seien könnten. Ebenfalls konnte er nicht riskieren, dass dieser gefährlich Mann ungestraft davon kam. Als der Nebel sich lichtet, suchte Loki’s Blick nach dem Mann, in der Hoffnung ihn doch noch schnappen zu können. Schließlich entdeckt er den Mann wieder. Er war bereits am Ende des Flurs. Der Mann blickt nach hinten und sah Loki ein letztes Mal an, bevor er aus einem Fenster vor ihm sprang. Loki rannte mit großen Schritten in die Richtung in die der Mann geflüchtet war. Durch das Fenster erkannte Loki, dass er in Richtung zu einem See rannte. Loki hielt sich am Rand des Fensters fest und sprang elegant über das Fenster. Loki schaute erneut wo der Mann hingerannt war. Er stand mittlerweile am Rand des Sees und einer der feindlichen Jets begann vor dem Mann zu landen. Loki schaute zu seiner linken Seite, Carol und Vision wurden von drei Jets beschossen. Während Wanda die feindlichen Soldaten mit ihrer Magie hochschweben ließ und Sam sie in Flug fing. Bucky und Stephan mussten im Gebäude mit den restlichen Soldaten und den Geiseln beschäftigt gewesen sein, nahm Loki an. Es wahr an ihm den Jet aufzuhalten, Loki rannte so schnell es ihm möglich war zu dem Jet, der bereits begann abzuheben. Der Mann saß auf einem der Sitze und schaute grinsend auf Loki hinunter, der am Rand des Sees stand. Er hob seine Hand, um Loki zum Abschied zu winken. Loki wendet seinen Blick von dem Mann ab und sah auf das Wasser vor sich, bevor er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung sein Umhang und seine Stiefel verschwinden lässt. Um Anlauf zu nehmen ging er ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Er nahm ein tiefen Atemzug und als sich seine Haut von Alabaster zu blau färbte, Markierungen auf seinem Körper erschienen und seine Augen sich von grün zu rot änderten. Loki konzentriert sich auf seine Seidr, bevor er schnell auf das Wasser zu sprinten begann. Der grobe Sand knirscht unter seinen schnellen Schritten. Als seine Füße das Wasser berührten, fror es in wenigen Sekunden ein. Es bildete sich eine dünne Eisschicht direkt unter Loki’s Füßen auf dem Wasser. Doch als eine Welle droht ihn von seinen Füßen zu reißen, friert Loki die Welle zu einer Brücke zum Jet ein. Er erschafft eine Eiswaffe in seiner Hand als er über die gefrorene Eisscholle läuft. Mit seiner Waffe schafft er es die Seite des Jets aufzureißen und die Elektronik zu zerstören. Der Jet drohte abzustürzen, doch bevor er abstürzen konnte, bildet sich eine roter Nebelschicht darüber. Loki blickte zum Strand und sah wie Wanda auf dem dunklen Strand landete und mit all ihrer Kraft den Jet vom abstürzen abhielt. Sam, Bucky und Doctor Strange traten an Wanda’s Seite. Loki zog den mysteriösen Mann aus dem Jet und schleudert ihn hoch. Vision flog an Loki vorbei und fing den Mann, bevor er zum Team flog. Carol flog mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zum Jet und trägt ihn. Sie landet es auf einer freien Grasfläche und zog den Piloten aus dem Jet. Loki lief die Eisbrücke, die er erschienen ließ zurück zum Strand und mit seiner Seidr, ließ er sie hinter sich schmelzen. Als er den Strand betrat, verschleiert er sein wahres Aussehen.   
„Habt ihr gewusst, dass Loki das kann?“, fragt Sam und zeigt auf das Wasser. Die restlichen Teammitglieder zuckten lediglich mit den Schultern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sagt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet!


	5. Chapter 4

„…Es sind drei Wochen vergangen, seit die vor fünf Jahren verschwundenen Menschen plötzlich zurück gekehrt sind und zwei Wochen, die vergangen sind, seit eine neue Gruppe von Avengers, die Aufgabe der original Avengers übernommenen haben. Unter den neuen Avengers auch ein ehemaliger Feind der Erde. Gestern wurde das Team zum ersten mal auf eine Mission geschickt. Loki…“, Bucky nahm die Fernbedienung von dem Tisch und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Er lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück und schaut über seine Schulter, als er Carol in den Raum kommen sah.  
„Hausarrest? Carol, du musst scherzen.“, Loki stürmt aufgebracht hinter Carol her, die in die offene Küche an den Kühlschrank ging, „Ich habe Leute gerettet und nun bin ich der Schurke der Situation? Wieso werde auch nur ich unter Hausarrest gestellt?“  
„Loki, niemand sieht dich als den Bösen. Director Hayward hat die Entscheidung gefällt, da er es für das Best im Interesse für alle-...“  
„Für SWORD.“, unterbrach Bucky, als er Carol ansah und unterstützte Loki. Loki ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf den Platz auf dem Sofa neben ihm.  
„Danke, Bucky.“, Loki klopft ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Jedenfalls hat er die Entscheidung getroffen, dich unter Hausarrest zu halten, bis du nicht mehr das Thema der Medien bist.“  
„Was kümmern mich ein paar Journalisten?“, fragt er und schnippt mit den Fingern, um den Fernseher auf einem zufälligen Programm einzuschalten.  
„Nun es gibt schlechteres Orte um unter Hausarrest zu stehen. Außerdem schmeißt der Director heute eine Party für uns, um uns zu der erfolgreichen Mission zu gratulieren, obwohl ich nicht dabei sein werde.“, Bucky drehte seinen Kopf zu Carol und sah sie fragen an. Loki stand wieder vom Sofa auf und ging zu den Tresen der Küche und stützt sich daran ab, als er sich einen der Äpfel aus der Schüssel schnappt.  
„Was könnte so wichtig sein eine Party, voller nervtötenden Personen zu verpassen, Miss Danvers?“, fragt er und hob seine Augenbrauen. Carol rollt mit ihren Augen und spiegelt Loki’s Pose.  
„Ich muss zu einer intergalagtischen SWORD-Basis und treffe mich dort mit einem Kree-Informanten.“, Carol erklärt und schnappt ihm sein Apfel aus der Hamd, bevor sie aus der Küche ging.  
„Das klingt für mich sehr wichtig.“, mischt Bucky sich ein, „Kannst du mir ein paar Cracker aus der Küche mitbringen, Loki?“  
Loki sah Bucky verwirrt an, „Hol sie dir selbst.“  
„Danke!“, rief Bucky als Loki den Raum verließ, dass ließ Loki lachen.  
🐍  
„Director Hayward.“, Monica richtet die Aufmerksamkeit von Tyler mit einer Handbewegung auf die fünf Avengers, „Ich würde ihnen gerne das Avengers-Team offiziell vorstellen.“, Hayward nickt ein wenig, damit Monica weiter spricht, „Sam Wilson alias the Falcon und Doctor Stephan Strange. “, Sam lächelt und schüttelt Tyler’s Hand, Stephen tut dasselbe, als Monica Vision und Wanda vorstellt, „Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlet Witch und Vision.“  
„Fehlen da nicht drei?“, fragt Tyler als er die Avengers ansah.  
„Captain Marvel ist momentan auf unserer Basis im Weltall. Ich werde nur ein Moment brauchen, um nach Loki und Sergeant Barnes zu suchen.“, Monica fand die Beiden an der Bar, als sie sich mit asgardianischem Alkohol aus einem Flachmann betranken und über die Gäste der Party lustig machten.  
„Loki, hey“, sagt er, seinen Blick auf einen der Gäste gerichtet und klopft Loki auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, „Siehst du den Mann dort hinten in der Ecke mit den leicht grauen Haaren?“  
„Bei dem das Team steht?“, fragt Loki und sah in die selbe Richtung.  
„Genau der Kerl.“, bestätigt Bucky, bevor er eine großen Schluck von aus dem Flachmann nahm und ihn zurück an Loki gab.  
„Soll ich sein Drink in Schlangen verwandeln?“, fragt Loki und lächelt schelmisch.  
„Du kannst so etwas?“, fragt Bucky erschrocken und begeistert zugleich.  
„Ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich ihr währt.“, mischt sich Monica in das Gespräch ein und trat in ihrem blauen Cocktailkleid näher an die Bar, „Das ist Tyler Hayward, der Director von SWORD, dem ich euch gerne vorstellen würde.“  
Monica drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung zu Hayward. Loki und Bucky stießen sich von der Bar ab und folgten ihr.  
„Director Hayward. Das sind Sergeant James Barnes alias the White Wolf und Loki, der Gott des Schabernacks.“  
„Es freut mich sie beide kennen zu lernen“, sagt Tyler, bevor er sich an Loki wendet, „Obwohl man ziemlich viel von Ihnen in der letzten Zeit in den Nachrichten hören kann.“  
„Nun, das ist der Grund warum Sie angeordnet haben mich unter Hausarrest zu stellen.“, sagt Loki gleichgültig ohne den Blick mit Hayward zu brechen.  
„Es dient lediglich zu Ihrer Sicherheit.“, ein Mann, mit blonden Haaren ging zu Tyler und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr. Hayward nickt dem Mann zu und bestätigt etwas, was ihm gesagt wurde, bevor er lächelnd hochschaute, „Nun meine Herren, leider muss ich mich von der Party verabschieden. Als Director hat man nie frei.“  
Hayward verließ Monical und das Team ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, der Mann, mit den blonden Haaren folgte ihm.  
„Er ist wirklich sehr herzlich.“, sagt Bucky scherzhaft.  
„Nun wenn wir gerade alle hier beieinander sind, möchte ich euch gerne eure neue Assistentin vorstellen.“, erklärt Monica und sah sich um, sie winkte mit der Hand, „Catherine!“  
„Nun wofür könnten wir ein Assistent benötigen?“, fragt Stephan.  
„Nun eine Menge neues technisches Spielzeug, wie Waffen und Jets, eure Rüstungen könnten auch ein Upgrade gebrauchen und natürlich Kaffee.“, erklärt eine junge Frau mit hochgesteckten dunkelbraunen Haaren im schwarzen Cocktailkleid. Sie ließ ihren Blick über das Team schweifen. Loki’s Blick verbannt sich mit ihrem und erste was Loki jedoch bemerkte, waren ihre ungewöhnlich Augenfarbe, sie waren violett.  
„Das ist Catherine Mikaelson, sie ist Agent bei SWORD“, stellt Monica sie dem Team vor, Monica wandte sich lächelnd an Catherine, „Ich denke es bedarf keiner Vorstellung für das Team?“  
„Da liegst du richtig.“, bestätigt Catherine mit einem Nicken.  
„Es scheint, dass du kein Midgardianerin bist.“, stellt Loki mehr fest, als das das eine Frage ist.  
„Da liegst du richtig. Ich bin-“, versucht sie zu antworten, als plötzlich etwas in den Raum geschmissen wird.  
„GRANATE!“, schrie Monica, kurz bevor die Granate los ging und schickt sie weg schleudert. Catherine rannte zu der bewusstlosen Monica und zog ihre Waffe. Sie erschoss zwei der Männer. Eine Handvoll Männer treten in den Raum ein. Weitere Männer brechen durch das Glas des Fensters. Wanda schleudert zwei der Männer zurück, durch das Fenster. Einer der Männer schießt auf Bucky, er blockiert mit seiner Metallhand die Schüsse. Vision und Stephan kämpfen gegen mehreren Männer im Nahkampf. Loki und Sam hinderten währenddessen die Männer am eintreten. Einer der Männer zog ein Messer und traf Loki unerwartet, Sam schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und knockte ihn aus. Die anderen Gäste drückten sich, um nicht angeschossen zu werden. Ein paar der Agents gaben ihr bestes und kämpfen gegen ein paar der Männer. Sam schlägt einem der Männer ins Gesicht. Er packt Sam am Arm und dreht ihn. Sam krümmt sich in Schmerzen. Loki wirft ihm seinem Dolch zu, Sam fängt mit seiner rechten Hand und trifft den Mann. Loki klopft Sam auf die Schulter, als er Atem kam.  
„Verdammt, was war das?“, fragt Stephan.  
„Nun jemand wurde nicht zur Party eingeladen.“, sagt Bucky als er sich gegen die Wand lehnte.  
„Loki, du solltest den Schnitt überprüfen lassen.“, bemerkt Vision. Loki lehnt sich gegen die Wand, als ihm zunehmend schwindliger wurde und seine Sicht dunkler wurde  
„Loki?“, es war das Letzt was er vernahm, als sein Körper bewusstlos auf den Boden fiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	6. Chapter 5

„Also Loki.“, Stephen trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, “Nun, zuerst einmal, ist der Schnitt nicht allzu tief und wird keine bleibende Narbe hinterlassen.“  
„Ich habe es dir gesagt, dass es mir bestens geht.“, sagt Loki. Er streckte seine Arme durch die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes und zog es über seine Schultern, achtete jedoch darauf die Verletzung nicht zu berühren.  
„Nun der Schnitt ist nicht der Grund, warum du bewusstlos geworden bist, in deiner Blutbahn habe ich ein Gift gefunden, dass deine Bewusstlosigkeit hervorgerufen hat.“, erklärt Stephane und Loki erinnert sich an das Gift, dass ihm injiziert wurde.  
„Hast du ein Mittel dagegen?“, Loki sah neugierig auf Stephen.  
„Leider nein, es sieht so aus als wäre das Gift nicht von der Erde. Wenn das Gift einem normal Sterblichen verabreicht worden wäre, währen die Konsequenzen für die Person weitaus weitreichende als bloße Bewusstlosigkeit.“  
„Eine tödliche Waffe.“, schlussfolgert Loki, Stephan sah ihn an und nickt zustimmend.  
„Ja, eine es ist eine mehr als tötloche Waffe, wer auch immer dir das Gift injiziert hat, wollte deinen tot oder hat ihn jedenfalls in Kauf genommen. “, Loki stand von der Liege auf und knöpfte die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu.  
„Der Mann, den wir gefangen genommen haben, hat es mir verabreicht. Stephen, ich bitte dich es niemandem zu sagen. Es scheint so, dass wir nicht wissen wem wir vertrauen können.“  
„Ich habe ärztliche Schweigepflicht. Aber obwohl das Gift nicht mehr lebensgefährlich für dich zu sein scheint, da du nicht menschlich bist, solltest du dich trotzdem ausruhen.“, Stephen lehnte sich gegen den Schrank in dem kleinen Arztzimmer im Tower.  
„Danke. Das werde ich.“, Loki verließ den Raum, bevor er schelmisch grinste.  
🐍  
Loki duckt sich, als Bucky seinen Metallarm über ihn schwingt, um ihn zu treffen. Er schlägt Bucky in seine linke Seite seines Rückens und ließ ihn nach vorne stolpern. Bucky und Loki drehten sich wieder zueinander um und stellt sich Kampfbereit gegenüber von einander.  
„Also, was hat der Doc gesagt?“, fragt Bucky. Er fängt Loki’s Arm, als dieser versucht ihn in sein Gesicht zu treffen und streckt ihn hinter Loki’s Rücken.  
„Nichts , um dass man sich Gedanken machen sollte.“, Loki entschied, dass es das Beste ist, wenn er sein Wissen für sich behalten würde. Vorerst. Bis er genaueres wusste. Er trat Bucky in den Magen und befreite sich aus dem Griff. Loki sprang hoch bevor er Bucky mit einem harten Schlag traf. Bucky viel rückwärts auf den Boden.  
„Tut mir leid. Mir schwirren ein paar Dinge im Kopf“, Loki bot ihm eine Hand an und zog Bucky hoch.  
„Nicht so wild. Aber du hast einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag. Vielleicht ist es besser heute das Training zu beenden.“  
Loki und Bucky verließen das Fitnessstudio und gingen in den Fahrstuhl. Bucky drückte den Knopf für die siebenundfünfzigste Etage indem die Küche war. Loki ging zu dem Kühlschrank und schnappte sich zwei Wasserflaschen. Sam, Wanda und Vision waren ebenfalls in der Küche. Wanda sah sich in der Küche um, um den Tisch zu decken. Sie öffnet den Küchenschrank mit ihrer Magie und ließ sechs Teller durch die Küche zum Esstisch schweben. Während Vision am Tisch die Tageszeitung lass.  
„Wanda,, Liebes, ich esse nicht.“, verbessert Vision sie und Wanda stellte den Teller zurück in den Schrank. Loki warf Bucky eine der Flaschen zu, der sie problemlos fing.  
„Nah seht mal wer sich entschlossen hat mit uns gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Ich dachte schon, dass wir euch bis zum Mittag nicht mehr sehen werden.“, scherzt Sam und half Wanda das Frühstück herzurichten. Loki setzte sich an den Tisch zu den anderen und faltete seine Hände zusammen.  
„Also hat jemand Informationen über den Angriff gestern oder über den Mann, den wir gefangen genommen haben?“, fragt er  
„Leider gibt es noch nicht große Neuigkeiten.“, das Team schaute auf und wandte ihre Blicke zu dem Eingang der Küche, Catherine lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, „Doch Director Hayward meinte, dass der Mann bisher kein einziges Wort bei der Befragung gesagt habe und um auf den Angriff zurück zu kommen, wir konnten ein paar wenige der Männer identifizieren, doch es sind nur Söldner, sie gehören keinerlei uns bekannten Organisationen an.“  
„Oh der Director Hayward, der mich auch unter Hausarrest gesetzt hat, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Glaub ihr er ist dieser Situation oder Position gewachsen?“, fragt Loki scherzhaft besorgt. Stephen sah streng zu Loki, während Bucky und Sam versuchten sich sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Catherine stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab und ging zum Esstisch.  
„Nun, wie geht es Monica nach dem Angriff?“, fragt Wanda und bedeutet Catherine sich auf den Platz neben sich zu setzten. Bevor sie ihre Tasse Kaffee hochhob und ein Schluck trank. Bucky biss von seinem Toast ab und schob Catherine eine Tasse Kaffee zu.  
„Monica geht es der Situation betreffend gut. Sie hat zum Glück keinen wirklichen Schaden erlitten.“, sie hob die Tasse, als ihr Smartphone anfing zu klingeln. Das Handy befand sich in der Innentasche ihrer Leder-Jacke. Catherine zog es heraus und las die Nachricht auf dem Bildschirm.  
„Was ist los?“, fragt Sam, als sie plötzlich besorgt aussah.  
„Eine geheime SWORD-Basis, indem die Zeitreise-Technologie untergebracht ist, wird angegriffen. Unsere Agenten sind zahlenmäßig unterlegen.“, erklärt Catherine dem Team, „Eure Hilfe wird angefordert.“  
Das Team ließ alles stehen und liegen und stand von dem Esstisch auf.  
„Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Kaffee.“, beschwert sich Bucky und folgt den Anderen aus der Küche. Loki wollte hinter den anderen hinterher, doch wurde von Catherine aufgehalten.  
„Loki, es tut mir leid, aber du darfst nicht mit auf die Mission. Hayward’s Anweisungen.“  
Loki stand an den Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete wie sein Team mit dem Quinjet wegflog. Er sah über die rechte Seite seiner Schulter und sah wie Catherine in den Raum trat.  
„Also befolgst du immer brav die Anweisungen?“, fragt Loki bissig.  
„Nun, ich bin neu bei SWORD und wenn ich direkt die Anweisungen missachte, bin ich nicht mehr lange dabei. Aber wenn dir meine Anwesenheit nicht gefällt, kann ich gehen.“, sie dreht sich um und wollte weggehen. Loki erkannte, dass er vielleicht zu hart zu ihr gewesen war und es nicht besonders fair von ihm gewesen war sie vorschnell zu beurteilen. Loki wendet seinen Blick von dem Fenster ab und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, was du bist.“, Catherine dreht sich zu Loki um.  
„Ich bin zu einer Hälfte Kree und zu anderen Hälfte Lichtelf.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	7. Kapitel 6

Drei Schüsse fielen direkt in die Mitte des Ziels auf der Wand. Catherine legte die Pistole zurück auf den Tisch, der neben ihr stand und sah Loki lächelnd an. Loki stand jedoch nur, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr.  
„Also, du denkst wirklich Pistolen seien besser als Dolche?“, fragt Loki ungläubig als er die Waffe nahm und begutachtet.  
„Ja, sie sind effektiver für Ziele, die weiter entfernt sind. Dolche nutzen nur für den Nahkampf.“, erklärt sie und nahm ihm die Waffe wieder aus seinen Händen, damit er nicht versehentlich einen Schuss löste.  
„Wie du meinst.“, Loki zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und hob seine Hände, „Also ich mache dir ein Deal. Du zeigst mir wie man schießt, ich lerne dir wie man mit Dolchen umgeht. Am Ende entscheiden wir ob wir die Meinung des jeweils anderen ändern könnten oder nicht.“  
Catherine hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, um den Deal zu besiegeln, doch Loki sah nur verwirrt auf ihre Hand, „Das macht wir hier auf der Erde so, um den Deal zu besiegeln.“  
„Nun du bist keiner von der Erde, also Gilt das nicht für dich.“, erklärt Loki schelmisch. Doch während die während er die Worte sagte, nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, leben hier. Heimat ist nicht dort wo man geboren wurde, sondern dort wo das Herz ist. Wo liegt dein Herz?“, Loki überlegte, als die Beiden unterbrochen wurden und ihre Hände voneinander zogen. Monica trat mit einem Tablet in den Raum dazu und tippte hastig etwas darauf ein.  
„Wem verdanken wir das Vergnügen, Miss Rambeau?“, fragt Loki ohne seinen Blick von Catherine zu wenden. Er dreht sich schließlich doch zu Monica und faltete seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken zusammen.  
„Monica, du solltest dich doch ausruhen.“, sagt Catherine besorgt.  
„Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr.“, Monica dreht das Tablet mit dem Bildschirm zu Loki und Catherine um. Ein Video wurde darauf abgespielt. Wanda flog mit ihrer Kraft auf den Hof in der Basis. Sie bekämpfte zwei der feindlichen Soldaten und schleudert sie weg. Doch ganz plötzlich hielt Wanda sich die Seiten ihres Kopfes und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, bevor sie bewusstlos auf den Boden fiel. Die Szene des Videos änderte sich und zeigte Vision. Er flog auf einen feindlichen Jet zu, mit dem versuch ihn auszuschalten, als der Jet ein Elektrokraftfeld auf Vision schießt. Das führt dazu, dass er bewegungslos wie ein Stein zu Boden fällt. Bucky wird als nächstes gezeigt, als die Szene des Videos wieder ändert. Er kämpft mit zwei Soldaten. Bucky schafft es den einen Soldaten in Gesicht zu schlagen. Der andere Soldat schlägt Bucky gegen eine Wand und der Winter Soldier sinkt ebenfalls bewusstlos zu Boden. Loki wendet sein Blick von dem Video ab, er wusste, wie es mit den anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams auf dem Video ausgehen würde.  
„Was sehen wir da? Von wann ist das Video?“  
„Es sind Überwachungsaufnahmen der SWORD-Basis, sie wurden vor einer Stunde aufgenommen.“, erklärt Monica und schaltete ein neues Überwachungsvideo an. Sie bedeutet Loki wieder auf das Tablet zu schauen. Die Zeitreise-Maschine ist zu sehen. Einer der Soldaten war an einem der Computer und kopierte sich, so konnte Loki sichtbar erkennen, die Baupläne der Maschine auf einen USB-Stick. Ein weiterer Soldat installierte eine Bombe an der fertigen Zeitmaschine und drückte ein Knopf, um die Bombe zu starten. Die Soldaten verließen die Basis. Monica spulte das Video vor, als die Bombe explodiert. Eine Energiequelle ging über die ganze Basis und ließ eine Vakuum darüber erscheinen. Die Szenen ändern sich und zeigen wie jeder der Avengers vom Vakuum verschlungen wurdem.  
„Wo sind sie hin?“, fragt Catherine verwirrt.  
„Die Explosion führte dazu, dass sich ein Zeitvakuum um die Basis gebildet hat. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Avengers dadurch in verschiedene Zeiten geschickt wurden.“, erklärt Monica.  
„Dann holt sie gefälligst zurück!“, sagt Loki aufgeregt.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach, Loki.“  
„Wie viele Agents sind mit verschwunden?“, versucht Catherine das Thema zu ändern, damit die Situation nicht eskaliert.  
„Die Basis wurde von Director Hayward evakuiert als die Basis angegriffen wurde.“, erklärt Monica und schaltete das Tablet ab.  
„Was tun wir nun?“, fragt Loki neugierig Monica.  
„Wir haben uns mit Stark in Verbindung gesetzt. Er wird die Maschine erneut bauen mit ein paar Modifizierungen, aber wir brauchen ein Team, das die Mission für uns durchführt.“, erklärt Monica den Beiden.  
„Nun ich zähle hier drei im Raum.“, sagt Loki und zeigt zwischen den drei umher.  
„Also wann fangen wir an?“, fragt Catherine und steckte ihre Waffe zurück in den Holster an ihrem Gürtel.  
„Genau jetzt“, sagt Loki. Er dreht sich und schleuder mit Leichtigkeit einen Dolch in mitten in das Ziel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	8. Kapitel 7

Tony und Morgan kamen aus dem Haus, da er bemerkt, dass ein schwarzer Jeep ein paar Meter entfernt zum Stehen kommt. Loki, Catherine und Monica stiegen aus dem Auto. Tony seufzt. Er freute sich nicht, seinen Ruhestand wiedermal aufs Eis zu legen.  
„Hallo, Mr. Stark.“, begrüßt Monica Tony. Er seufzt erneut und schüttelt seinen Kopf.  
„Es ist Tony, Mr. Stark lässt mich alt fühlen.“, Morgan zog Tony am Ärmel und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
„Das sind Freunde.“, erklärt Tony und zeigt auf Monica, „Das ist Captain Monica Rambeau von SWORD.“, dann auf Catherine, „Das ist Agent Catherine Mikaelson von SWORD.“, nach etwas zögern zeigte er auf Loki, „Und das ist Loki von Asgard, einer der Avengers. Sie alle sind unsere Freunde.“, Pepper trat aus dem Haus.  
„Morgan, komm lass uns Beide etwas spielen. Daddy hat etwas zu besprechen.“, Morgan rannte in Pepper Arme, „Was möchtest du spielen?“  
Tony sah hinter seinen beiden Mädchen her, bevor er wieder zu der Gruppe sah und sie mit einem fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansah. Als Loki ihn betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass seine Verletzungen verheilt waren, doch die Spuren immer noch sichtbar waren und wohlmöglich nie verschwinden werden. Doch die Narben waren ein Zeichen, ein Zeichen, dass er das ganze Universum gerettet hat und Millionen Lebewesen, die darin lebten.  
„Kaffee?“, Tony dreht sich zum Haus um und bedeutet Loki, Monica und Catherine ihm zu folgen. Die kleine Gruppe steigt die Stufen der Terrasse hoch und folgte ihm in das Haus, „Setzt euch, ich hole den Kaffee.“  
Tony zeigt auf das Sofa und verschwand in die Küche. Loki setzte sich mitten auf das Sofa, Catherine auf seine linke Seite und Monica auf die rechte Seite. In dem Raum hingen und standen viele Bilder der Stark Familie unter ihnen Geburtstag, Feste und besondere Momente. Kurze Zeit später kam Tony mit einem Tablett, auf dem der Kaffee stand auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch vor den Drei.  
„Tony, so sehr ich gerne weiter Kaffee trinken möchte, die Zeit drängt und die neuen Avengers sind momentan verschwunden.“, erklärt Monica und sah Stark an  
„Also was wissen wir?“, fragt Tony und nahm einen der Kaffeetassen. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und lehnte sich zurück, als er auf eine Antwort von Monica wartete. Loki und Catherine hörten gespannt auf die Unterhaltung, ohne sich einzumischen zu wollen.  
„Alles was wir genau wissen, ist das die Avengers in ein Zeitvakuum geraten sind und nun in den verschiedenen Zeitenlinen gelandet sind.“, erklärt Monicam  
„Also wieso nicht SWORD fragen? Ich bin sicher sie haben genügend guter Techniker, die die Zeitmaschine erneut bauen können.“  
„Wir haben keine Erlaubnis von Director Tyler Hayward erhalten.“, löst Monica nach einigem Zögern auf. Loki und Monica sahen neugierig auf, als sie die Neuigkeiten hörten.  
„Also arbeitet ihr ohne Erlaubnis einer Organisation?“, sagt Tony. Er stellt seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und stand auf, „Das Gefällt mir, lässt uns anfangen.“  
Alle standen auf und folgten Tony in einen anderen Raum, indem viele verschiedene Techniken standen. Tony ging zu einem großen Computerbildschirm.  
„Also, als ihr mich kontaktiert habt, habe ich mich an die Arbeit gemacht, um durch die Zeitmaschine, eine Art Zeitkamera zu erschaffen, damit wir herausfinden können, in welcher Zeitline die anderen Avengers gelandet sind. Aber ich muss euch warnen, es kann sein, dass die Avengers sich nicht an das Leben in unsere Zeitline erinnern können, also müsst ihr Wachsam sein.“, Tony tippt etwas auf der Tastatur ein, „Ich habe eine erste Veränderung in einer der Zeitlinen lokalisiert, es ist Barnes.  
„Weiß du in welcher Zeitline er gelandet ist?“, sagt Loki und verschränkt seine Arme vor sich.  
„Warte, ich werde versuchen es herauszufinden.“, er tippte konzentriert auf der Tastatur etwas ein, „Er scheint in einer Zeitline zu sein, indem er immer noch ein Soldat, dem das Gehirn von Hydra gewaschen wurde.“  
„Das wird spaßig.“, sagt Monica sarkastisch.  
„Was ist Hydra?“, fragt Loki und sah die Personen im Raum verwirrt an.  
„Eine gefährliche Terrororganisation.“, erklärt Catherine Loki.  
„Nun, eine Sache ist dann wohl klar. Ihr braucht alle ein Upgrade, so unausgerüstet könnt ihr nicht starten.“, Tony stand wieder auf und ging durch den Raum zu einem der Tische, „Zum Glück für euch habe ich ein paar Gadgets auf Lager, die euch gefallen könnten.“, Tony hob eine Waffe von dem Tisch und drehte sich mit ihr zu dem kleinen Team um, „Das hier in meiner Hand ist eine Protonenenergie-Waffe, ich habe sie nach dem Vorbild von Captain Marvel entworfen, die wie es aussieht nicht dabei sein wird?“, Monica schüttelt ihren Kopf und bestätigt Tony.  
„Captain Marvel ist momentan unabkömmlich, da sie mit einer Mission im Weltall beschäftigt ist.“, erklärt Monica.  
„Nun dann lasst uns weiter machen und uns euch ausrüsten. Nebenbei bemerkt, Loki, du könntest eine neue Rüstung als Teil der Guten vertragen.“, Loki hob seine Augenbrauen und ließ durch seine Seidr eine neue Rüstung erscheinen, auf seiner rechten Schulter war eine golden Rüstung, während auf seiner anderen Schulter eine grün-schwarze Platte lagt, die bis zu der Mitte seines Oberarms ging, an dem er mit Seidr einen schwarzen Umhang entstehen lassen konnte. An den Seiten seiner Arme hatte er verschiedene goldene Armrüstungen. Er trug schwarze Stiefel mit einer dunkelgrünen Schuhsohle. Seine Hose war ebenfalls Dunkelgrün mit schwarzen Rändern an den Nähten und in den Außenseiten seiner Hose waren Taschen indem seine Dolche gesteckt waren. Der Rücken seiner Rüstung war schwarz, während die Brust seiner Rüstung dunkelgrün war. Sein Helm war ebenfalls verändert, die Hörner waren kleiner und in der Mitte des Helms waren zwei kleine Spitzen.  
„Und was haltet ihr nun von meiner Rüstungen?“, fragt Loki mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und ausgebreiteten Armen.  
„Den Trick musst du mir beibringen.“, sagt Catherine verblüfft.  
„Nun, da du zur Hälfte Lichtelf bist, sollte es möglich sein.“, erklärt Loki mit einem zustimmend Nicken.  
„Es ist definitiv ein Upgrade.“, sagt Tony, „Nun jetzt zu euch, Catherine und Monica, lasst uns euch ein Upgrade verpassen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	9. Kapitel 8

„Bereit?“, fragt Tony, Loki und die anderen nicken zustimmend, „In Ordnung. Wir treffen uns wieder hier, okay?“  
„Verstanden.“, sagt Loki und zieht seinen Quantenanzug an, genauso wie Catherine und Monica.  
„In die Quantenebene in drei zwei eins-“, Tony drückt den Knopf und die Gruppe verschwindet im Quantenportal. Die drei werden durch die Quantenebene teleportiert bevor alle in der anderen Zeitline erscheinen, die Anzüge verschwinden.  
„Geht es allen gut? Die Reise nach Disneyland überstanden?“, fragt Tony durch das kleine Funkgerät im Ohr. Loki sah sich um und sah Catherine und Monica an.  
„Es geht uns allen gut.“, beantwortet Loki. Er sah sich um und betrachtete seine Umgebung. Sie waren in einer Gasse in New York gelandet, „Also wo ist Bucky?“  
„Wartet…“, sagt Tony, es gab ein kurzes Rauschen, „Nun er scheint in einem Bürogebäude zu sein, ein Block weiter, um die Ecke.“  
„Okay, danke. Wir melden uns, wenn wir Barnes gefunden haben.“, sagt Catherine und verließ die schmale Gasse. Loki und Monica folgten ihr zu dem Gebäude.  
„Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Barnes uns bemerkt. Die ganze Mission könnte sonst gefährdet sein. Er ist gefährlich.“, erklärt Monica, als sie vor dem Gebäude standen.  
„Er ist einer der Guten und er ist mein Freund.“, widerspricht Loki Monica.  
„Loki.“, sagt Catherine und berührte seine Schulter, Loki sah sie an, „Wir alle wissen das, aber er hat keine Erinnerungen an uns oder unsere Zeitline, denn in dieser Zeitline ist er ein Hydra-Soldat. Ein Gefährlicher dazu. Wir müssen ihn an uns erinnern.“  
Die Drei betraten das Gebäude, eine Handvoll Mitarbeiter lief durch die Lobby, alle waren vertieft in Dokumente und Telefonate.  
„Ich habe Barnes in der zweiten Etage lokalisiert“, informiert Tony durch das Funkgerät.  
Die Drei sahen hinauf zu der zweiten Etage. Das Team ging zu den Treppen und den Aufzügen.  
„Ich werde die Treppe nehmen und versuchen Bucky zu schnappen...“, sagt Loki, bevor er sich an Monica und Catherine wandte, „Einer vom euch nimmt den Aufzug und einer muss hier bleiben und aufpassen, dass Bucky nicht versucht zu flüchten.“  
„Catherine nimmt den Aufzug, ich bleibe hier und passe auf Barnes auf, damit er nicht flüchtet.“, teilt Monica auf und Catherine nickt zustimmend. Loki rannte zu den Treppen und rannte sie hinauf. In wenigen Sekunden war Loki auf der zweiten Etage. Er schlich durch die Gänge der Etage, bevor er Bucky entdeckte, als er die Tür eines Raumes öffnete und in den Raum verschwand. Loki rannte zu dem Raum und betrat ihn ebenfalls. Als er sich jedoch im Raum umsah war er leer. Bucky schwingt seine Faust, die durch die Wand schlägt, als Loki sich duckt. Bucky packt ihn am Kiefer und wirft ihn auf das offene Loch. Loki erholt sich schnell von dem unerwarteten Schlag und landet ebenfalls einen Schlag, den Bucky kaum aus der Bahn bringt. Bucky tritt und schlägt Loki aus dem Raum durch den Flur. Ein Schuss eines Protoneblasters, Bucky duckt sich wegen der Explosion. Catherine stürzt sich auf Bucky. Beide landen Tritte und Schläge, dann dreht Bucky Catherine Hals über Kopf um. Sie zerschmettert einen Tisch, dann springt sie mit den Beinen um seinen Hals auf Bucky. Er knallt sie auf einen anderen Tisch und packt sie am Hals.  
„Bucky!“, sagt sie mit Luftnot. Loki kommt aus dem Nichts und tritt Bucky von Catherine. Er kämpft mit Bucky und landet blitzschnelle Tritte und einige Schläge. Bucky eilt einige Stufen hinunter. Loki springt hinunter die Ebenen, springt ein Geländer hinunter und landet vor Bucky. Loki greift nach Buckys Metallarm, den er zu drehen versucht. Er merkt, dass es nicht funktionieren wird. Loki wirft Bucky nach hinten und hält sich fest, als beide die Treppe hinunterstürzen. Sie kämpfen weiter auf dem kleinen Treppenabsatz und ein Beinschwung schickt Bucky über das Geländer. Bucky zieht ein Messer aus der Seite seiner Hose. Loki landet hinter Bucky. Bucky dreht sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu Loki und versucht ihn mit dem Messer zu treffen. Loki fängt sein rechten Arm und dreht seinen Arm um. Währenddessen hat Bucky ein anderes Messer in seiner anderen Hand gezogen und versucht Loki erneut zu treffen. Loki zog seine Dolche und beide versuchten den jeweils anderen zu treffen. Schließlich entwaffneten die Beiden sich gegenseitig. Bucky trat ihn direkt in die Mitte seiner Brust und ließ ihn gegen die Wand auf den Boden.  
„Bucky, du kennst mich. Wir sind Freunde.“, sagt Loki und wischte sich das Blut von seinem Mundwinkel.  
„Ich kenne dich nicht und wir sind ganz klar keine Freunde.“, Bucky hob das Messer vom Boden und lief auf Loki zu. Als er nach genug an Loki war, zog Loki sein unter Bucky entlang und ließ Barnes zu Boden fallen. Bucky stand jedoch schnell wieder auf mit den Fäusten Kampf bereit. Loki spiegelte Bucky Haltung und hob seine Fäuste ebenfalls. Wie so oft in ihrem Training, griff Bucky zuerst an. Loki wich Bucky’s Schlag aus und drehte Bucky’s Arm auf seinen Rücken. Bucky trat nach hinten, er schleuderte Loki rückwärts und ändert die Positionen. Bucky schnürte Loki die Luft ab. Loki berührt blitzschnell Bucky’s Stirn und rief die Erinnerungen von ihm zurück. Als wäre Bucky geschlagen wurde taumelte er zurück und stützte sich an seinen Knien ab.  
„Meine Gott, Loki, was hast du gemacht?“, fragt Bucky, der sich nun zu erinnern schien.  
„Dich wieder erinnert.“, erklärt Loki gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Bucky zog Loki in eine Umarmung.  
„Danke“, sagt Bucky und klopft ihm auf den Rücken.  
„Schön dich wieder zu haben.“, erklärt Loki und zog sich aus Bucky’s Umarmung, „Genug jetzt.“  
„Was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich an nichts nachdem ich bewusstlos geworden bin.“, sagt er und rieb sich seinen Nacken.  
„Jungs, können wir das später klären? Wir haben Zuschauer.“, erklärt Monica, Catherine trat an ihre Seite. Loki und Bucky sahen sich um, um sie hatte sich eine Gruppe im Kreis versammelt.  
„Ich erzähle es dir später, hier…“, Loki gab Bucky ein Zeit-GPS und machten sich bereit zurück zu reisen.  
„Sollten wir das nicht irgendwo machen, wo man uns nicht sieht?“, fragt Monica und sah sich um.  
„Dafür ist es nun auch zu spät“, sagt Loki schelmisch. Monica sah Catherine und Bucky an, die nur die Schultern zuckten, bevor sie verschwanden und zurück in ihre Zeitline kehrten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!


	10. Chapter 9

„Schön“, dass ihr alle wieder gesund und munter hier seid.“, sagt Tony, „Mister Gehirnwäsche.“, Er nickt Bucky zu, es war nicht viel, doch das Tony wieder mit ihm Sprach war ein Anfang, wenn auch nur ein sehr kleiner Anfang.   
„Was ist mit deiner Rüstung passiert, Loki?“, fragt Bucky Loki, als er die neue Rüstung bemerkt.   
„Nun, das Team meinte ich könnte ein Upgrade gebrauchen.“, Loki streckte seine Arme aus.   
„Wirklich?“, fragt Bucky und sah das Team an.   
„Nun, wenn ihr mit eurer kleine Plauderrei fertig seid. Ich habe Wanda und Vision lokalisiert.“, alle versammelten sich um den Tisch. Tony stand am Tisch fang, an der linken Seite standen Bucky und Monica und an der rechten Seite standen Catherine und Loki.   
„Ich habe die Beiden in einer alternativen Zeitline entdeckt, indem Vision, immer noch tot nach der letzten Schlacht war. Wanda hat ihn danach wiederbelebt und eine Kleinstadt namens Westview übernommen. Dort spielt sie Mutter, Vater, Kind in einer Art Sitcom.“  
„Also dann sollten wir loslegen, bevor wir noch mehr Zeit verschwenden.“, sagt Monica, Tony schüttelt seinen Kopf.   
„Die Sache ist, dass du ein aktiver Teil der Sitcom bist, Monica, es ist also unklug, wenn du mit auf diese Mission gehst.“, klärt Tony das Team auf.  
„Nun, dann werde ich hier warten und von hieraus warten.“, stimmt Monica Tony zu. Bucky, Catherine und Loki gingen zu der Maschine und zogen ihre Quantenanzüge an.   
„Okay, auf drei geht es in die Quantenebene. Drei…Zwei…Eins.“, die Drei verschwanden von der Maschine. Tony sah zu Monica, „Also was machen wir jetzt?“  
Bucky, Loki und Catherine erschienen außerhalb von Westview. Das erste was sie bemerkten, war die SWORD Basis, die einer Kleinstadt ähnelte, vor der Stadt. Catherine ging näher an den Stadtrand hinan und wollte das Kraftfeld berühren, Loki zog sie leicht am Arm zurück.   
„Nicht, wenn Stark recht hat und alle in der Stadt in einer Art Sitcom festsetzen, sind dort alle wahrscheinlich sich dessen nicht bewusst und wenn du sie betrittst bist du ebenfalls Teil davon.“, erklärt Loki und starrte auf das Kraftfeld.   
„Und was schlägst du vor zu tun?“, fragt Bucky und ging an Loki’s Seite, „Wie sollen wir sonst zu Wanda und Vision gelangen?“, Loki sah sich um, er bemerkte einen SWORD Jeep in der Nähe von der Gruppe parken, Catherine und Bucky folgten seinem Blick.   
„Du hast nicht das vor, was ich gerade denke, oder?“, fragt Bucky und atmet hörbar ein.   
„Oh doch“, sagt Loki schelmisch und grinst, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu dem Jeep macht.   
„Was vor?“, fragt Catherine, um die Situation zu verstehen. Loki legte seine Hände auf die Motorhaube des Jeeps und ein grüner Schimmer legte sich um das Auto.   
„Dadurch sind wir geschützt vor Wanda’s Kräften.“, erklärt Loki und Catherine Begriff, das Loki den Jeep klauen wollte.   
„Hey, was macht ihr da!?“, rief ein SWORD-Agent ein paar Meter entfernt und rannte auf das Team zu. Loki öffnet den Jeep mit Seidr. Er stieg in die Fahrerseite und zog die Tür zu. Bucky seufzt, lief um den Jeep, stieg auf der Beifahrersitz ein und zog ebenfalls die Autotür zu.   
„Wenn du keine Urlaub in einer SWORD-Gefängnisszelle buchen willst, würde ich dir raten, einsteigen, Catherine.“, sagt Loki und lehnte sich an dem Autofenster zu ihr. Mittlerweile rannte eine Gruppe von mehreren Agents auf sie zu. Catherine stieg so schnell wie möglich hinter Loki in das Auto ein. Die Agents schossen auf das Auto, als Loki das Auto startete.   
„Weißt du wie man fährt?“, fragt Bucky. Catherine und er klammerte sich an das Auto, als Loki wie wildgeworden losfuhr. Er fährt das Auto im Kreis und wirbelte die Erde auf, damit die Agents sie nicht mehr erkenne könnten, wohin sie schossen.   
„Nein, aber ich kann Raumschiffe fliegen.“, erklärt Loki mit einem Grinsen. Er fährt auf das Kraftfeld zu und gab soviel Gas wie möglich.   
„Ähm, nun, das ist kein Raumschiff, Loki.“, verbessert Catherine Loki. Eine flotte von SWORD Jeeps rasten hinter ihnen her. Zwei der Jeeps holten auf und rasten auf beide Seiten in den Jeep von Loki. Schließlich schafft Loki es die Beiden Jeeps abzuschütteln, die anderen Jeeps hielten an, als Loki durch das Kraftfeld brach. Er hielt das Auto mit einer schrägen Linkskurve an und schleudert dadurch Bucky und Catherine gegen die Seite des Autos. Die Drei stiegen aus dem Auto aus und schlossen die Autotüren.   
„Tony, kannst du uns sagen wo Wanda ist?“, versucht Catherine durch das Funkgerät mit ihm zu sprechen, „Tony, hörst du uns?“  
„Es scheint so als würde die Kommunikation hier nicht funktionieren.“, bemerkt Catherine.   
„Wir müssen die Beiden auf die altmodische Weise finden denke ich.“, sagt Bucky. Loki und Catherine stimmen mit einem Nicken zu und liefen auf das Innere der Stadt zu. Schließlich kammmen sie im Mittelpunkt der Stadt an und sahen sich um.   
„Wo, in Helheim’s Namen, sind wir gelandet?“, fragt Loki, als er die Stadt begutachtet.   
„In einer Sitcom.“, beantwortet Bucky. In der SWORD Basis außerhalb der Stadt war Darcy mit einer Packung Chips aus dem Automaten zurück zu dem Fernseher gekommen und bemerkte die neuen Schauspieler von Wanda’s Sitcom.   
„Jimmy, das solltest du sehen!“, Darcy rief über ihre Schulter, bevor sie weiter auf den Bildschirm starrte. Jimmy erschien an Dacy’s Seite und sah auf den alten Fernseher.   
„Loki ist am Leben und Bucky und er sind nun auch Teil der Show?“, fragt Jimmy verwirrt, „Und wer ist die Frau neben den Beiden.“  
„Eine unsere SWORD Agentinnen, sie sind eben gerade durch das Kraftfeld nach Westview gefahren.“, Darcy und Jimmy drehten sich um, um Director Hayward hinter sich stehen zu sehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erzählt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet und wenn es euch gefällt gibt mir bitte Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Meine Tag-Liste ist offen, schreibt in die Kommentaren, wenn ihr rein wollt. Und bitte schreibt mir auch in den Kommentaren, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet!


End file.
